parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
SpongeBob's Big Christmas Adventure
SpongeBob's Big Christmas Adventure Is A SpongeBob SquarePants Crossover With Nickelodeon Characters. Cast *SpongeBob *Patrick *Sandy *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Pearl *Karen *Mrs. Puff *Larry the Lobster *The Flying Dutchman *Princess Mindy *King Neptune *Lincoln Loud *Lori Loud *Leni Loud *Luna Loud *Luan Loud *Lynn Loud Jr *Lucy Loud *Lana Loud *Lola Loud *Lisa Loud *Lily Loud *Candy *Etno *Stereo *Gorgious *Bud *Foxy & Ducky *Yoshi *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Tommy Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Angelica Pickles *Phil and Lil *Kimi Finster *Spike *Fifi *Fluffy *Ren Hoek *Stimpy *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michelangelo *Gordon *Waffle *Mr. Blik *Rocko *Spunky *Heffer *Ickis *Oblina *Krumm *Kriggle *Blib *Snav *Urbab *Rex *Woog *Elsa *Dweeb *Boss Baby *Tim (Timothy Leslie Templeton) *Arnold *Blue *Steve *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Cinnamon *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Shovel *Pail *Periwinkle *Magenta *Green Puppy *Orange Kitten *Purple Kangaroo *Dora *Boots *Benny *Isa *Tico *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Timmy Turner *Wanda *Cosmo *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everest *Tracker *Pablo *Tyrone *Uniqua *Tasha *Austin *Linny *Tuck *Ming-Ming *Jimmy Neutron *Sheen Estevez *Carl Wheezer *Cindy Vortex *Goddard *Oobi *Uma *Kako *Grampu *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Danny Phantom *Tucker *Sam *Jenny Wakeman *Brad *Tuck *Sheldon *Aang *Katara *Sokka *Toph *Zuko *Suki *Appa *Momo *Iroh *Ty Lee *Mai *Azula *Robot *Monster *Sportacus *Stephanie *Ziggy *Stingy *Trixie *Robbie Rotten *Mayor Milford Meanswell *Bessie Busybody *Miss Spider *Holley *Squirt *Bounce *Dragon *Shimmer *Spinner *Wiggle *Snowdrop & Pansy *DJ Lance *Muno *Foofa *Brobee *Toodee *Plex *Milli *Geo *Bot *Jack *Mary *Mel *Oswald *Henry *Daisy *Weenie *Egbert & Leo *Mademe Butterfly *Catrina *Skipper *Private *Kowalski *Rico *Olivia *Ian *Mom *Dad *William *Edwin *Perry *Francine *Julian *Harold *Corn *Peg *Butterbean *Gwendolyn *Dazzle *Cricket *Poppy *Jasper *Invader Zim *Dib *Otis *Pip *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Bubble Puppy *Mr. Grouper *Blaze *AJ *Otto Rocket *Reggie Rocket *Squid Dullard *Twister Rodriguez *Eliza *Nigel *Marianne *Donnie *Debbie *Darwin *El Tigre *Kai-Lan *Hoho *Rintoo *Tolee *Lulu *Wubbzy *Daizy *Widget *Walden *CatDog *Shimmer & Shine *Rabbids *Dagget Doofus *Norbert Foster *Stump *Treeflower *Korra *Mako *Bolin *Tenzin *Amon *Chief Lin Beifong *Hiroshi Sato *Asami Sato *Jinora *Ikki *Meelo *Pema *Naga *Pabu *Bessie Higgenbottom *Wally Trollman *Norville *Ogre Doug *Gina Giant *Libby Light Sprite *Bobgoblin *Tak *Shane *David *Binyah Binyah *Twist *Shout *Kiki *Marina *Pinky *Tyler *Mr. Guinea Pig *Dan Handerson *The Curious Buddies *Moose A. Moose *Zee D. Bird *Nick Jr. Face *Piper O'Possum *Norton the Mailfish Gallery SpongeBob SquarePants.png Patrick_Star.png Squidward_spongebob_squarepants.png Mr._krabs_spongebob_squarepants.png Plankton_spongebob_squarepants.png Gary_spongebob_squarepants.png Mermaid Man.jpg Mr_Barnacle_Boy.png Pearl Krabs.jpg Karen Plankton.jpg Mrs. Puff.png Larry the Lobster.jpg Flying_dutchman_spongebob.jpg Princess Mindy.png King Neptune As Zeus.jpeg Lincoln.png The_Loud_House_Lori_Nickelodeon.png The_Loud_House_Leni_Nickelodeon.png The_Loud_House_Luna_Nickelodeon.png The_Loud_House_Luan_Nickelodeon.png The_Loud_House_Lynn_Nickelodeon.png The_Loud_House_Lucy_Nickelodeon.png The_Loud_House_Lana_Nickelodeon.png The_Loud_House_Lola_Nickelodeon.png LisaLoud.png The_Loud_House_Lily_Nickelodeon.png Space Goofs - Candy Hector Caramella - Profile Picture.jpg Etnopolino.jpg Space_Goofs_-_Stereo_Monovici_-_Profile_Picture.jpg Space_Goofs_-_Gorgious_Klatoo_Profile_Picture.png Space_Goofs_-_Bud_Budiovitch_-_Profile_Picture.jpg foxy_and_ducky_by_lisadots123-dbiyj21.png Yoshi_super_mario.png Doug_Funnie2.png Rsz_porkchop.jpg Tommy Pickles.png Mr Chuckie Finster.png Angelica Charlotte Pickles.png Phil and Lil argument.jpg Kimi Finster.jpg Spike the hound.jpg Fifi.gif Babysitting Fluffy 029.jpg Renhoek.gif StimpyCat.png Leonardo-NEW.png Donatello-NEW.png Raphael-NEW.png Michelangelo-NEW.png Gordon Quid.png 451590.jpg Mrblik.jpg Rocko.jpg Spunky.png Heffer_Wolfe.jpg Ickis.jpg Oblina.jpg Krumm.jpg Kriggle01.jpg Blib.jpg Snav01.jpg Urbab01.jpg Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg Woog.jpg Elsa (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg Dweeb.jpg Boss_baby_character.png Tim_templeton_boss_baby.png Arnold.jpg Blue-s-Big-Musical-screenshot-blues-clues-34387040-320-240.png Download (1)steve.jpg Sidetable-drawer-blues-clues-7.16.jpg Mailbox-blues-clues-1.24.jpg Mr-salt-blues-clues-0.21.jpg Mrs-pepper-blues-clues-7.28.jpg Paprika-blues-clues-3.9.jpg Cinnamon.jpg Tickety-tock-blues-clues-3.63.jpg Slippery-soap-blues-clues-5.32.jpg Shovel-blues-clues-4.21.jpg Pail-blues-clues-3.39.jpg Periwinkle-blues-clues-69.7.jpg Magenta-blues-clues-1.6.jpg Green-puppy-blues-clues-84.9.jpg Orange_kitten_image.jpg Purple_kangaroo_happy.jpg Dora the Explorer.jpg Character-large-boots.jpg Character-large-benny.jpg Character-large-isa.jpg Character-large-tico.jpg Dora the Explorer - Meet Diego DVDRip Occor.avi 001342674.jpg Arigold-gdgo.avi 005302040.jpg Timmy_turner_fairly_oddparents.png Wanda_fairly_oddparents.png Cosmo_fairly_oddparents.png Paw-patrol-marshall.jpg Paw-patrol-rubble.jpg Paw-patrol-chase.jpg Paw-patrol-rocky.jpg Zuma-profile.jpg Skye.jpg Everest.png Tracker_clear.png 300px-Pablo_Page_Picture.png 300px-Tyrone_Page_Picture.png 300px-Uniqua_Page_Picture.png 300px-Tasha_Page_Picture.png 300px-Austin_Page_Picture.png Linny 2.jpg Wonder-pets4.jpg Wonder-pets3.jpg Nate-ruess-Jimmy-Neutron-2.jpg Sheen_jimmy_neutron.png Carl_jimmy_neutron.png Cindy jimmy neutron.png Goddard_jimmy_neutron.png Oobi_Nick_Jr_Noggin_TV_Show_Series_Hand_Puppet_Character_Nickelodeon.png Oobi_Uma_Noggin_Nick_Jr_TV_Series_Show_Hand_Puppet_Nickelodeon.png Oobi_Kako_Noggin_Nick_Jr_TV_Show_Series_Hand_Puppet_Nickelodeon_Main_2.png Oobi_Grampu_Noggin_Nick_Jr_TV_Series_Show_Hand_Puppet_Nickelodeon_Main_2.png Fanboy-and-chum-chum.jpg Janitor-strikes-back-3.jpg Danny_Phantom_(character).png thTEYMJCNQ.jpg Sam_Manson.jpg Jenny_wiki_icon.png Brad Carbunkle.png Tuck Carbunkle.png Sheldon oswald lee by awesomecas-d4tqp2g.png Aang.jpg Katara_smiles_at_coronation.png Sokka.png Toph_Beifong.png Zuko.png Suki.png Appa_soaring.png Inquisitive_Momo.png Ty_Lee.png Mai.png OwDj.png RobotBox_2.png MonsterBox_2.png Sportacus1.jpg LazyTown_stephanie.png Nick_Jr._LazyTown_Ziggy_2.png Stingy-lazytown-5.52_thumb.jpg Trixie_LazyTown.png RobbieRotten_1600x1200.jpg Character_profile_mayor.jpg Character_profile_bessie.jpg Sunny_Patch_Miss_Spider.jpg Sunny_Patch_Holley.jpg Sunny_Patch_Squirt.png Sunny_Patch_Bounce.png Miss_Spider's _Sunny_Patch_Friends_Character_Promo_-_Dragon.png Shimmer.jpg Sunny_Patch_Spinner.jpg Sunny_Patch_Wiggle.jpg Sunny_Patch_Snowdrop.jpg Sunny_Patch_Pansy.jpg DJ.jpg MUNO!.jpg Foofa_(Yo_Gabba_Gabba).jpg BROBEE!.jpg TOODEE!.jpg Plex_as_Roberto_the_Robot.jpg Milli_as_Backpack.png Geo_as_Map.png Team-umizoomi-bot-character-main-550x510.png CA4BCA0A-AB50-4AA6-8644-F57432ED9F1C.jpeg C3751E67-E9B0-40EC-863A-408F88086D64.jpeg 157CF95F-F05C-4790-BD9F-E8B6ED79AABB.jpeg Oswald_Nick_Jr_Character.png Oswald_Henry_Penguin_Nickelodeon_Nick_Jr_Series.png Daisy-0.png Weenie.png Eggbert_and_Leo.png Madame.png Catrina_Caterpillar.jpg Penguins (The Penguins of Madagascar).jpg Olivia_hr_09.jpg Iannonthumb.jpg Olivia's mother.jpg Dadofolivia.jpg William.png Images445.jpg Perry.jpg Francine.png Julian.png Harold Hockenberry.jpg corn-and-peg2.jpg Butterbean in Nick Jr.png Gwendolyn the cat.jpg Dazzle_PNG.png cricket from Butterbean's Cafe.png Poppy from Butterbean's Cafe.PNG Jasper.png Art_Zimyelling.png Dib_by_rondex.png Otis-the-cow-barnyard-39 7.jpg Pip The Mouse.jpg Dudley Puppy.png Summary SpongeBob, Patrick, SpongeBob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters are celebrating the holidays and christmas in SpongeBob's House! They even play Blue's Clues to figure out who's coming for the holidays. Clues: #A Beard #A Red Dress #A Hat Answer to Blue's Clues: *Santa Claus Transcript: *SpongeBob's Big Christmas Adventure/Transcript Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Nickelodeon TV Spoofs Category:Nickelodeon Crossovers Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:Christmas Parodies